SCREENPLAY VERS
by Just OneShoot
Summary: FFN naruto tp versi screenplay. dah baca aja


**Ni ffn naruto versi screenplay**

#-DAPUR-#

"Kyu..." sang bunny montok nan seksi itu mencoba bersabar dengan kelakuan suami evilnya yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang terus menggerayangi perut dan dadanya, mengganggu konsentrasi memasaknya.

"hm.. ada apa Ming..?" kini Kyuhyun mulai menjilati tengkuk istrinya yang seksi itu, ya miliknya.

"Bi..ngh..sa.." Sungmin mengambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan,

"BISA TIDAK BERHENTI?, KAU MENGGANGGUKU MEMASAK " yap suara khas itu keluar dengan dahsyatnya menggetarkan Langit dan Bumi (?), membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutup telinganya. Namun sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung maju mematikan kompor dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang .

"Tapi..aku tidak mau sarapan yang kau masak Ming" tangan Kyuhyun yang berada dipinggang Sungmin menjalar ke bawah. "Aku mau sarapan yang ini""engghh…"Kyuhyun langsung meremas junior Sungmin saat tangannya sampai diselangkangannya. "Dan….ini"tangan Kyuhyun yang satunya lagi merambat ke pantat Sungmin dan mengelus holenya yang masih ditutupi boxer.

.

.

.

"Ah..hah..ahh..nghh..ah" suara desahan erotis itu terus menggema di setiap ruang tamu. Disana terlihat dua orang berjenis kelamin sama sedang bergumul disebuah sofa panjang. Dengan seorang namja manis a.k.a Sungmin berbaring terlentang diatas sofa dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang uhh… bisa dibayangkan dan seorang lagi pemuda yang tengah menghajar hole Sungmin tanpa ampun (?) dengan miliknya yang super besar, keras dan panjang (WOW).

"Uhh..shit..ke..ngghh..kenapa….SEMPIT SEKALI…AAHHH" Kyuhyun menekuk paha Sungmin hingga lutut Sungmin menyentuh dadanya dan meng-in out kan juniornya dengan brutal.

"OH..MY..GOD..AHHH..AHHH..YESSSSS…FAST..FASTER..KY UUU.." dan tidak tanggung-tanggung Sungmin mendesah ralat berteriak-teriak seperti kesetanan karena Kyuhyun menghajar holenya juga seperti orang kesetanan #-_-"

"BITCH…AAHHH…KE..NAPA..HOLE..MU..TA..AAHHNGG..TAMB AH…SEMPIT..NGGHH"

"JU..NIOR..AAHHH..MU..SAJA…NGGHHH…YA..NG..TAMBAH…B ESAAA..AAAHH…YEESSSS..THERE"

Kyuhyun menyeringai, dia langsung membalikkan Sungmin menjadi menungging tanpa melepaskan juniornya. Kyuhyun diam tidak bergerak, Sungmin menggerakkan pinggulnya memberi tanda pada suaminya, tapi tidak ada reaksi, Sungmin memalingkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang, disana dilihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringai yang sangat mengerikkan. Bukanya takut, Sungmin justru menampakkan wajah yang menggoda sambil menggigit bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Kyuu~~~….ayo" mohon Sungmin dengan desahan erotis sambil menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ayo apa sayangg?" Kyuhyun hampir gila saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Fuck..me.."Sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Katakan dengan jelas Cho Sungmin"Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, sangat pelan.

"Kyuuu..ngghh..fuck..me..genjot..lubangku..ahh..de ngan..juniormu yang..uhh..be..sar..ohh..panjang..dan kera..AAAHHH CHOO…" habis sudah kesabaran Kyuhyun. Dia langsung menggenjot hole Sungmin dengan kasar.

"seperti..ini..ngghh..ohh…sssshh…nikmat…"Kyuhyun menutup matanya menikmati pijatan-pijatan hole Sungmin. Sampai akhirnya,

"AAHH…CHO KYUHYUN..OHH..HARDER..BABY….I'M..CUM.. .."Sungmin meraih juniornya sendiri dan mengocoknya dengan sangat cepat.

"AAAHH..MING..NGGHH..AH..AH..OHH"

"K..KYUUUU..AH..AH..SPERMAKU…TI..DAK..NGGH..AHH..M AU..BERHENTI…KE..LUAAAAAAAAHHH""GAAHH..AAH…AH..AH. .OHH"Kyuhyun mengeluarkan spermanya di hole Sungmin, tapi masih terus menghajar hole istrinya.

Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan tubuh Sungmin menjadi telentang, kemudian memindahkannya ke lantai dekat sofa yang dilapisi karpet mahal, sangat mahal percayalah. Kyuhyun langsung memasukkan lagi juniornya cepat, dan mulai lagi pergumulan yang panas.

"Ah..pelan..pelan.. nggh saja..Kyuu..ak..ahh..aku..ti..dak.. aahhkan..kemana-ma..ang..na" dunia seakan milik berdua. Itulah ungkapan yang tepat untuk kedua manusia pervert tersebut. Tidak lagi memperhatikan sekitarnya, bahkan saat seseorang masuk begitu saja kedalam apartemen mewah itu sambil ngomel-ngomel.

"Kyuhyun… kau pikir ini sudah jam berapa? kita akan telat unt…" omelan namja pecinta Ikan Nemo a.k.a Donghae tidak sempat keluar dari tenggorokan saat melihat adegan yang sering dilihatnya bersama kekasihnya di laptop made in China miliknya secara live.

"GYAAAAA SA..KYUHYUN.. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Donghae histeris dengan wajah horor #lebay.

Seakan tidak peduli, Kyuhyun malah terus menggenjot Sungmin, bahkan kini dia membuka kaki Sungmin agar mengangkang lebih lebar lagi dan memompa hole Sungmin makin cepat.

"Ah..ah..ah...Kyuu...nggh..ah..da..Haee..Hyuunggg "Sungmin berusaha menormalkan nada bicaranya tapi seperti yang kalian lihat itu tidak berhasil. Tanpa berniat menghentikan suaminya, Sungmin memegang pinggul Kyuhyun yang terus bergerak seperti mesin jahit(?) memberi tanda agar Kyuhyun terus bergerak.

"CHO KYUHYU-"

"DIAMLAH..AH..HYUNG..APA KA..U..UHH..TIDAK..LIHAAAAT…AK..UUH..SEEDANGG…MEMB UATKANMU KEPONAKAN..OOHH SHIIT"Kyuhyun semakin mengganas, mengenjot cepat, keras, dan kasar sang istri, apa Ming-chan menyukainya?

"AAH..AH..HAA..YESS..OUH..KYUUU…FASTER…HONEY…" Sungmin tidak menyukainya, tapi sangat sangat suka.

Sementara itu

"Huff…aku tunggu di dapur saja" dengan lemas Donghae meninggalkan sepasang suami-istri itu kearah dapur dekat dengan ruang tamu sambil menahan juniornya yang kini mengeras akibat melihat adegan tadi.

"sabar yaa..nanti kalau Hyukie sudah pulang kau bisa mengamuk sepuasnya.." Donghae duduk di kursi meja makan dengan memunggungi mereka sambil menenangkan juniornya.

.

.

"AH..AHH..KYAA..AHH..KYUU..AKU..UHH..OHH..YESSS..H AR…DER"

"TOGETHER..AAHH..BABY.."Kyuhyun menghajar hole Sungmin dengan keras, kasar, brutal, saat hamper mencapai puncak. Hingga akhirnya…

"AAAAHHHH KYUUHYUUNN…"

"MINNIIIIIIEEEEE…GAAAHH"

"Hah..hah..hah.." keduanya berlomba menghirup oksigen, seolah-olah yang menang mendapatkan tiket berlibur ke Indonesia. #yeeii. Kyuhyun mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang dan, Gotcha dilihatnya Hyungnya sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

Balas dendam. Kedua kata tersebut terlintas di otak jeniusnya begitu saja. Ini adalah kesempatannya. Kini Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Sungmin yang masih mengatur nafas di bawahnya.

"Hei Ming…apa kau masih sanggup?" Kyuhyun menyingkirkan poni Sungmin yang menutupi mata foxynya.

"Hah…Kyu..aku benar-benar cape…"Sungmin menikmati belaian lembut suaminya. "Apa kau tidak mau membalaskan dendammu setahun yang lalu sayang?" Kyuhyun menciumi seluruh wajah Sungmin. Sungmin membuka mata foxynya memandang suami tercintanya di depannya ,kemudian menyeringai, apa? Menyeringai?, ya menyeringai, seringai yang sangat mengerikan sama mengerikannya dengan seringainyan Kyuhyun saat ini yang juga tengah tersenyum evil.

"Tapi Kyu..perlahan saja nde? aku benar-benar sangat cape…"

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau juga harus mendesahan dengan sangatmmmnnpph…" Sungmin langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun sebelum suaminya menyelesikan kalimatnya. "hehehe..aku tidak tahan dengan wangi nafasmu yang bau sperma..sangat..eengh..menggoda" Sungmin memasang wajah menggoda sambil menjilat bibirnya. Permainan sudah dimulai.

.

.

"Eh? Mereka sudah selesai?" Donghae yang tidak mendengar lagi kegaduhan di ruang sebelah bermaksud beranjak dari kursi, sampai sebuah tangan mungil yang dibalut kulit pitih halus menggenggam tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja, dan Donghae tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"Ada apa Minni- ASTAGA KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU?" Donghae memandang horor Sungmin yang kini berdiri disamping kirinya dengan keadaan masih nekad, dan jangan lupakan sperma yang yang berada diperut, selangkangan dan sekitar paha Sungmin. Dan apa ini? wangi sperma. Tidak peduli, Sungmin kini menungging dengan menumpukan badannya ke meja dengan terus menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae dengan sangat erat. Kemudian.

.

.

.

"Haaeee…nngghh.." tidak tidak, kalian tidak salah. Itu memang benar, Sungmin mendesahkan nama kakak iparnya. Dan kini muncullah pemeran selanjutnya, Kyuhyun menindih punggung dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Nngg..ada apa Hyukie?" 'WHAT THE PUNK? Apa-apa iini?' begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Donghae saat ini. Kyuhyun terus melancarkan aksinya dengan menjilati tengkuk Sungmin, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Istrinya dan berbisik, "tunjukkan kemampuanmu sayang".

"Aahh..Haaeee..ayo..mahhsukkan..juniormu ke..hoohleku..aahhku..merindukaaahnya.." Sungmin mengeluarkan desahan sexy nya saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan juniornya ke hole Sungmin.

"As you whish Baby" Kyuhyun ikut mengenggam tangan kiri Donghae sebelum memasukkan juniornya mencegahnya untuk kabur.

"Aahhh..sssshhh…Haaeee…oohhh…" dan mulailah acara pembalasan dendam pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Uhh…sssshhh..…iniiii…niikmaaht..ahh"tidak ada genjotan gila-ailaan seperti tadi, hanya gerakan biasa. Sementara Donghae berusaha melepaskan genggeman adik dan adik iparnya.

"HEI LEPAS..LEPASKAN"

"Aaahhh..yeessshh..oouhh..my..Gooodd..Donghaeeeeee e…"

"Ssshhh….aaahhh..Hyukiieee..oohhh…yaahhh"

"CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU! HEI HENTIKAN!HENTIKAN!"

Begitulah keributan yang terjadi di dapur tersebut. Saat keduanya hampir mencapai puncak genggaman ditangan Donghae makin erat.

"Aaahhh...I'm..cuum..cuuuhhh..aahh…yeesss..Haaeee. .likee..thaat" desahan Sungmin semakin menjadi. Kyuhyun menambah kecepatan genjotannya di hole Sungmin.

"Ooohhh..hyukkiee..aaahhh…"

"TIDAK!TIDAK!"

"Aahh..aah..aahh.. CHO DONGHAE"

"Ggaaaahh..HYUUKKIIEE"

Saat mencapai puncak genggaman keduanya agak longgar, Donghae tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dan langsung manarik tangannya kasar dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah nista -menurutnya- tersebut. Donghae masuk ke mobilnya dan mangambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

'yeoboseo' orang di seberang mengangkat telponnya.

"CHO EUNHYUK CEPAT PULANG JUNIORKU MERINDUKAN HOLEMU YANG KETAT ITU" Donghae tadak tanggung-tanggung berteriak didepan ponselnya sampai muncrat #iihh jorok.

'Dasar Ikan Badut! Tapi maaf saja yaa aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku disini, karyawanmu disini tidak ada yang becus jadi mungkin aku akan pulang sekitar sebulan lagi. Oke bye '

'PIP'

"eh? AAPAA? TIIDAAAKK!"

**FLASHBACK 1 TAHUN YANG LALU**

Terlihat dua pasang anak manusia tengah menikmati makan siang di ruangan sang CEO muda SM Corp yang dikenal sebagai Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin di sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon. Sungmin memangku bekal makan siangnya dan menyuapi kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk membaca dokumen yang ada di tangannya

"Ini Kyu aaaa…."

"hmm.."Kyuhyun mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap kepala kekasihnya yang super polos situ disampingnya.

"Ini Kyu, minum dulu" Kyuhyun mengambil botol air mineral yang disodorkan kepadanya.

"Hn.. terima kasih Ming" Dia tersenyum lembut kepada kekasih montoknya dan menariknya untuk lebih dekat padanya kemudian merangkulnya. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun, menikmati saat-saat romantis ini, sampai seseorang, ah tidak, tapi dua orang datang dan merusak suasana.

'BRAK' pintu ruangan terbuka dengan sangat kasar menampilkan dua pemuda yaitu Cho Donghae dan Cho Eunhyuk tengah berciuman panas di pintu dan perlahan melangkah masuk tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"YAAK HYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? PERGI DARI SINI"

"Hyung?"Sungmin syok melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar lirihan Sungmin langsung menutup mata polos situ.

Bukannya pergi, Donghae justru melangkah mendekat dan menidurkan Eunhyuk di meja sofa tepat di depan Kyumin. Kemudian melepas celana Eunhyuk beserta dalamnya, kini Hyung tercinta Sungmin itu hanya memakai kemeja saja yang kancing sudah terbuka semua. Donghae melepas kancing celananya menurunkan resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan juniornya yang sudah sangat menegang.

"JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI RUANGANKU PER-"

"Enggghh…Kyuhyuunniee..aahhh" Kyuhyun syok, apa tadi barusan? Kakak iparnya mendesahkan namanya?. Tangan Kyuhyun yang menutup pandangan mata Sungmin sedikit mengendur, hal ini di manfaatkan oleh Donghae, dengan perlahan dia meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menyingkirkanya, tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

BLUSH

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Di depannya tepatnya di atas meja sofa tersebut, hyungnya baring telentang dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang dengan Donghae yang ada diatasnya, siap memasukkan juniornya kapan saja ke hole sempit Eunhyuk.

"Minniiee… lihat ini.." Sungmin mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae yaitu tepat di junior Donghae yang bersiap masuk ke lubang surga Eunhyuk. Dan

"AAHHH..KYUUU…AAH..AAH..HAA..YEAAHH.." Eunhyuk langsung berteriak nikmat memanggil nama Kyuhyun saat Donghae menghajar holenya dengan keras.

"HENTIKAN..BERHENTI KALIAN"seakan tidak peduli dengan teriakan Kyuhyun Donghae terus menghujam hole Eunhyuk dengan kasar. "Ayo Ming kita pergi dari sini" Kyuhyun berusaha menarik Sungmin tapi dengan cepat dan hampir bersamaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk meraih tangan mungil tersebut.

"..Ming..uhh..ihhni..nikmaaht.." Donghae mulai ikut mendesah. Sedangkan Sungmin membatu menyaksikan semua adegan hot tersebut.

"AAHH…KYUUU…OHH..NGGSSS..AAHH"

"Ming..ooohh..sssshhhh..yeeaahhh.."

"YAAH IKAN BERHENTI! LEPASKAN SUNGMIN!"

"Apa itu enak hyung (watados)?"

Yah begitulah kira-kira setahun yang lalu. Yang memancing kemarahan Kyuhyun untuk terus membalas dendam sekaligus membangunkan sifat pervertnya yang tertidur selama ini. Dan untuk Sungmin..uuhh dia jadi sangat nakal walaupun begitu Kyu-evil tetap cinta mati dengan Ming-bunny

**END**


End file.
